Laboratories: Bioinformatics. Svstems Biology, Clinical Informatics. Medical Image Analvsis, Optical Imaging. Animal Imaging and Molecular Imaging Laboratories of The Centerfor Biotechnology and Informatics (CBI). TMHRI and Research Department of Radiologv at Fondren/Brown Translation Research Laboratories The Fondren/Brown Translation Research Laboratories in the Methodist Research Institute are state-of-the-art flexible, open design, modular laboratories. The Fondren/Brown laboratories encompass approximately 80,000 square feet of wet and dry laboratory research space. Specifically, the 5th Floor (approximately 30,000 square feet) ofthe Fondren/Brown Building was renovated and will provide the support laboratory space for this grant. Over 4,000 square feet of this laboratory will be dedicated to Dr. Wong's bioinformatics and imaging research program and will be used for this grant proposal. The microscopy and molecular imaging lab. medical systems biology wet lab. research databases, in vitro molecular biology, chemistry, and proteomics experiments will be performed in this space. The laboratory space is bordered by support rooms including a linear equipment room, environmental rooms, tissue culture rooms, and specialized equipment/procedure rooms. Directly adjacent to the laboratory space is the Fondren vivarium that is used as a core facility. The proximity of this vivarium to Dr. Wong's laboratory offers ease of transport for animal related experiments as well as access to procedure rooms located within the vivarium itself. In addition, about 2,000 sq feet at the 7^ Floor ofthe Fondren/Brown Building houses the microscopy core lab of the high content screening microscopy system, confocal microscopy, and LCM (laser capture microscopy) as well as physics and medical instrumentation laboratory, both directed by Dr. Wong also. Another 4,000 sq feet at the 3^'' floor of West Pavillion Building of The Methodist Hospital hosts the biomedical instrumentation and biomedical computing labs and a large dedicated conference room of Dr. Wong's Center of Biotechnology and Informatics Program.